<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me by sugarcremeshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043192">hold me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcremeshot/pseuds/sugarcremeshot'>sugarcremeshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, They r in LOVE, dj subatomic gives good hugs, i love them... so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcremeshot/pseuds/sugarcremeshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>neon j loves his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Subatomic Supernova &amp; Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>large hands gently caressed the cyborg's body. he couldn't help the small noises of appreciation coming out of him. dj subatomic was so big. He wasn't much taller than neon j himself, but his arms and body were of wonderful large size. </p><p> j found himself loving those warm hands. his own would disappear in the large grasp of his boyfriends. subatomic could pick the war veteran up with a single hand; that's how large he was. subatomic returned these feelings just as strongly.</p><p>he enjoyed touching his boyfriends smaller body and he loved seeing j writhe in his hold. he could engulf him in an instant, his delicate touch comforting and so, so loving. </p><p>"darling.. my shining star."</p><p>j shuddered at the sound of subatomic's low voice. he had been caught by surprise earlier; jumping when he felt large arms embrace him from behind. he calmed down once he saw who the arms belonged to, and leaned into the warmth around him. </p><p>subatomic's head lay in the crook of j's neck, nuzzling the cyborg endearingly.</p><p>"mm.. I missed you," he mumbled into j's metal body. </p><p>j could feel his systems heat up and his fans whirring. his radar sped up; he was always so easily flustered by his lover. j never really was the affectionate type, but he was glad subatomic was the one to change that.</p><p>he laughed breathlessly, leaning his head back the tiniest bit to rest on subatomic's. "I missed you too, love," he murmured. the two hadn't seen each other in a while, too occupied with work and business. </p><p>"shall we get more comfortable?" subatomic spoke, lifting his head from its spot.</p><p>j sighed, it had been a very long day. he wanted nothing more than to take a break and relax with the man he loved most. </p><p>the two slowly pulled themselves apart and walked out of j's workshop. the hallways of barraca mansion were quiet and pristine. it was late and j's beloved androids, 1010, had shut down for the night.</p><p>hands interlocked, they made their way up to j's personal quarters, with subatomic occasionally squeezing j's hand.</p><p>j's room didn't have an awful lot, only what he really needed. a bed, charging port, wardrobe; the basics. with all of his work, j spent most of his time down in the workshop. he'd even go as far as to pass out there multiple times. that always earned him a scolding from both subatomic and 1010 about overworking himself.</p><p>however, his room was perfect for moments like these. moments where the two do nothing but bask in each other's comforting presence and talk softly in the pale moonlight coming in from the window.</p><p>subatomic settled on the bed first, holding his arms out as an invitation for the cyborg. j accepted it gladly, making himself comfortable at the dj's side. </p><p>he truly felt at peace, relishing in the sensation of his lover holding him. he thinks he wouldn't trade these moments for anything else in the world.</p><p>he glanced up at the dj, watching the brilliant specks of stars glitter in his orb head. they swirled wonderfully with the beautiful shades of blue and purple, looking more gorgeous than the galaxy itself. j's universe gazed back down at him, a calming and loving aura radiating off of him. </p><p>neon j had fallen for subatomic, and oh he fell hard. he could feel his human heart swell with love and adoration as the dj leaned down to softly 'clink' their heads together for a kiss, a small electric spark forming between them. </p><p>he thinks about how lonely he used to be. even with his android creations he loved with all his heart, he would still feel alone. romantic relationships weren't something j focused on or even thought about back then. he poured all his time into forming 1010 and worked constantly, never giving himself any time to unwind. </p><p>he didn't really have anyone to talk to either. there were things he couldn't tell 1010 since they're programmed to be the ideal boyband and wouldn't understand. </p><p>the day subatomic joined nsr, they hit it off well since the start. j had found the dj's vast knowledge of astronomy fascinating and subatomic thought highly of the veteran's technological prowess. they became good friends and slowly, j found it easy to open up to subatomic. </p><p>it was so easy to tell him about his day or how he was feeling. whenever he was troubled, subatomic would never fail in cheering him up. </p><p>eventually, j began falling in love.</p><p>"are you alright?" there was a hint of concern in subatomic's voice. "I can tell you're thinking too much."</p><p>j snapped out of his thoughts, lightly shaking his head. "nothing is wrong. quite the contrary, soldier. I was just… remembering when I fell in love with you," he admitted, looking off to the side, a little flustered.</p><p>subatomic chuckled softly. "it warms me to hear that." he brought his hand up to j's monitor, gently turning his head to face him. </p><p>"i love you."</p><p>subatomic closed the distance between them, another electric spark bursting as their kiss.</p><p>j felt himself positively melt. he could hardly think straight and let himself get lost in subatomic's arms. he gently cupped the sides of the dj's head, deepening their kiss. the spark grew bigger, giving each other their electrifying love. </p><p>neither wanted to pull away first but eventually they both did. j held subatomic's head, lightly rubbing his thumb against the side in an endearing way. </p><p>If he could smile, he would give subatomic one right now. </p><p>"i love you so much," j whispered, his fans whirring a bit faster. </p><p>subatomic's orb slowly became a pink tint and the tiny stars glowed brighter. j thought his reactions to affection were adorable. </p><p>j let go of his boyfriends face and fell back to his side. subatomic groaned, exhaustion finally catching up. J too, felt tired, and what better way to end the day than with his boyfriend?</p><p>after j plugged his charger in, subatomic wrapped his arms around him, letting him cuddle close to his chest. j felt safe and warm in subatomic's embrace. he felt at peace.</p><p>"rest well, my dearest comet." was the last thing j heard before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you go funky music men!!!!!!! love you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>